1. Field of Application
This invention relates to systems and methods of monitoring motion applied to human movement, sports and sporting goods generally, and is more specifically directed to a system and method for monitoring the golf club shaft during a golf swing and movement of a portion of a body for teaching golf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of golf is an activity requiring coordinated neuromuscular responses in order to attain proper positioning of the body and its extremities. Integral to a good golf swing is adherence to well-defined clubhead movement and consistency throughout the golf swing.
Prior art equipment for monitoring the golf swing includes many systems which alert the golfer to improper clubhead or body positioning and systems which indicate undesirable technique after the swing is completed. These systems either allow the golfer to strike the golf ball even though improper positioning may have been used or that require the golfer to swing at an imaginary golf ball thereby establishing a learning scenario unlike the actual game for which the training device is designed.
What is needed is a golf swing monitoring system capable of accelerating the learning process by monitoring the entire golf swing and providing instantaneous positive or negative feedback to the golfer for use in improving his or her swing.